seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
LOL - Lots of Laugh
LOL - Lots Of Laugh es una canción original de Vocaloid.thumb|400px En ella, Miku vive en su mundo virtual/imaginario, en el cual tiene de todo para ser feliz. Info de la canción *'Intérprete: Hatsune Miku thumb|right|335 px' *'Música: '''Yojigen-P *'Letra: '''Endokeipu Romanji I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. PASOKON wo nagedashite suashi de tobidashita no kigatsukeba mou mayonaka "koko wa doko?" gozen niji han pinku iro shita usagi "Maigo ni narimashita ka?" te wo tsunagi izanau no mirumiru uchi ni chiisaku?! MONOGURAMU no sekai Bye Bye wo tsugeru toki ga kita PURATONIKKU na chikara nano sore ga subete deshou nee? lots of laugh CHOKOREITO BASUTABU nama KURIIMU no SHABON no naka de nemutteta atashi wa ERU OO ERU I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. furidashita ame saemo shita de odoru sweet sweet KYANDI TARUTO no SOFAA ni suwari akegata no tsuki wo miageru yume ga yume janaku naru DEJITARU na yo no naka ni atashi otsukaresama de mou kimeta! koko de kurasu! wakuwaku tomaranai ima ikiteiru • kako sayonara mukishitsu na kotoba saemo kara wo yabutte ima sou! lots of laugh PANKEEKI KYARAMERU no SOOSU kakete tabetsuku SURIARU na kimochi atashi wa ERU OO ERU I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. MONOGURAMU no sekai Bye Bye wo tsugeru toki ga kita PURATONIKKU na chikara nano sore ga subete deshou nee? lots of laugh CHOKOREITO BASUTABU nama KURIIMU no SHABON no naka de nemutteta atashi wa ERU OO ERU Español Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas Apago mi computadora Y salgo a la calle descalza Caí en cuenta que era media noche ¿Donde estoy las 2:30? Un conejo rosado me dice Acaso te has perdido? Me pidió que lo tomara de la mano ¿Como paso todo tan rápido? El mundo es un monograma Hasta la hora de la despedida Como un esfuerzo platónico Verdad? un montón de risas Una tina de chocolate Durmiendo entre burbujas de entre crema de pastel Y me reiré (lol) Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas La lluvia comienza a caer Mi lengua baila entre el muy dulce caramelo Mientras me siento en el sofa de tarta Miro como se oculta la luna Es un sueño como ningún otro Por que este mundo es digital Y lo agradezco gentilmente Lo he decidido viviré ahí Estoy emocionada que no puedo detenerme Ahora que estoy aquí me despido del pasado Las palabras son antinaturales Las haré un lado me reiré Panquecitos y caramelos Comiéndolos todos con mucho sentimiento Y me reiré (lol) Te daré un montón de risas Me darás un montón de risas El mundo es un monograma Hasta la hora de la despedida Como un esfuerzo platónico Verdad? un montón de risas Una bañera de chocolate Durmiendo entre burbujas de crema de pastel y reiré (lol) Categoría:Vocaloid Categoría:Canciones de Miku